The Fight is Over
by Mable
Summary: 9 unusually cold behavior towards 7 raises enough red flags that she confronts him about it. Some revelations come out and some hidden feelings are finally expressed. Will 9 and 7 recover from this and mend their relationship? 7x9, Oneshot.


**Mable: Here we are with a request fic for Bettagirl! Usually this is where I say that the fic didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to, but this time is shockingly different. I actually think this came out pretty well considering that I don't write much 9x7! 8D Bettagirl, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Fight Is Over**_

"Nine, maybe you should take a break," Seven encouraged and the male immediately answered, not even looking at her, "I'm fine. Hey, Five, why don't we work on Six's bed? He'll probably want to rest his ankle." The Healer blinked and agreed to the idea before following his friend to the other side of the Library. Five looked back towards Seven for a moment and gave her a shrug with an apologetic smile.

Of course he was apologetic; after all Nine had been acting like this for the past few days and everyone was noticing it.

Ever since the Stitchpunks had returned with the Life Giving Rain, as they called it, Nine had suddenly started acting different. Seven felt a disturbed frown cross her face as she looked after him. It would be one thing if it was him acting like this to everyone, like he needed space and was being quiet, but it was obviously just her. After everything they had been through Nine was giving her the cold shoulder. Crossing her arms in frustration she let out a huff to show it.

She wished Nine could see it and knew of her disturbance, but whenever she was around him she gave him the benefit of the doubt, pretending that everything was fine. A light clicking noise alerted her and she looked back to see Three and Four watching her. They seemed curious and upset as though they were noticing what was happening as well, and Seven gave a sigh before forcing a smile. "It's fine. Come on, you too, let's get back to work." For the moment she pretended that everything was fine. However, she wouldn't let it go.

Later on she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She waited until she found Five without Nine and hurried over to him. From his almost frightened or startled look upon seeing her it was obvious that he knew what she was confronting him about. "What's going on with Nine?" She insisted firmly, "I know you've seen how Nine's been acting, dodging me and ignoring me, and if he's told anyone why it's you." Through her firmness Five could see the distress and the sadness as well. He looked sympathetic as he sighed.

"Nine… Won't talk about it. I've noticed it and I've asked about it, but he's been pretty quiet on the whole thing," Five admitted sheepishly. "Did something happen before we… Came back?" She shook her head at his inquiry. "Not at all! We were just… We were rather quiet. We were in brief mourning so we just travelled back to the Library together. He wasn't actively avoiding me though." She tried to think back and remember anything that could've started the rapid change in behavior.

Nothing came to mind and finally she looked to him again. "One of us has to ask him and he's avoiding me," she pointed out, "but I want to talk to him… I just need him to let me." The Healer nodded and looked away towards the stack of books working as a temporary workbench, "Yeah…" The Warrior looked away before finally turning to start off, still distressed about the entire thing. For a moment she thought she would be returning to the twins with no answers and no hope when Five abruptly perked.

"That's it!" He beamed and turned to the female. "Nine keeps avoiding you by being with me or doing a job, or seeing the others, or anything he can do in the Library." Seven nodded in agreement and listened. "But if you and Nine met outside of the Library and away from the others you two would have to talk!" Five insisted with a smile, but Seven seemed skeptic about the idea. "Nine's not going to go anywhere with me, Five. It's a good assumption, but he won't do it if he knows I'll be anywhere nearby."

"But he won't," Five quipped in. "You can wait somewhere and I'll bring him out. Or I'll take him somewhere and then you can come and meet us." The pale female seemed surprised at the offer. "Five, you'd be lying to Nine, your best friend! You haven't lied to anyone before!" The Healer sheepishly rubbed his neck, "I wouldn't say never." Seven got a playful smirk, "I would. You've never lied to anyone in your life." The one eyed male rested a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "If it means getting my two friends talking again then I will."

The female looked down in partial embarrassment while being flattered. "What if he stops talking to you too?" Five paused before assuring with a smile, "This is Nine. He won't stop talking to everybody. There's no way he's that stubborn!" Though Five almost said it like he wanted to reassure himself more than reassuring Seven. So with that the plan was made. "I'll get Nine out to the phonograph around sunset. We'll do this," Five had assured in the end and time passed as they began to work.

Seven headed out to the phonograph and waited until Five eventually appeared with Nine. The Healer the made a quick excuse, "I'll be right back. Wait here and I'll grab a record to listen to." The one eyed male hurried off and Nine looked confused, but sat down on the handle of the phonograph and looked out at the sunset. Five passed the records and found Seven nearby on the other side of the wooden shed or booth beside the phonograph. "Okay, he's right over there," he pointed out to the female.

"I'll sneak back to the Library so that you can get some time alone, okay?" Five offered and Seven nodded. The Healer started off and the Warrior warned him with, "Be careful on your way." Five continued on his way as Seven collected her nerve and circled to the front. Seven wasn't the nervous type at all. She faced Beasts eagerly without any fear and yet approaching Nine directly made her nervous. Not as much as the factory, but certainly more than the average, hulking Beast. He didn't notice her at first.

"Nine…" Seven began and Nine's head shot upwards in alarm. His optics widened and he looked around past the female. "Where's Five?" His tone was almost meek like he was afraid to ask. He already figured out that something was amiss. "He left. He's going back to the Library." She crossed her arms firmly and announced, "We need to talk." There was stubbornness on her face and Nine felt the best thing to do was escape. He hopped down from the handle and quietly murmured, "I should go after him. He shouldn't be alone."

As he started to move Seven hurried forward and grabbed his shoulder to keep him from leaving. "No, we're talking about this," She insisted. "Since everything happened you've been giving me the cold shoulder and as far as I'm concerned nothing happened." The zippered male quietly continued with, "Nothing's going on. I need to go after Five, he shouldn't be alone out there." He didn't seem to have the direct will to pull away though, or maybe Seven's vice like grip already warned him that it wouldn't work.

"You're doing it again," she pointed out and suddenly Nine huffed. "No, I need to make sure Five and the others are okay. I can't always give you my attention and just look over the others like they don't matter. I can't always try to protect you when you do whatever you want anyway." There was annoyance and by the point he reached the end there was a clear bitterness as well. Seven's optics widened slightly and Nine didn't continue, so she did, "I didn't ever ask you to walk away from one of the others to attend to me."

"Just let me go…" Nine insisted in a slight beg. He didn't want to continue but now, this close, Seven couldn't possibly back down. "Nine, just tell me what it is! I can't read your mind and figure it out on my own!" Finally Nine turned to face her, the movement twisting her arm enough that she removed it from him. "It's always about you, Seven. You can't even let me take care of the others who clearly need me more than you do," he pointed out and she was taken aback, but he still continued with clear anger bubbling in his voice.

"But that's fine, isn't it? When the goings get tough you just get going. When any actual emotional investment is needed back from you, you aren't there long enough to even offer condolences!" Now Seven argued back while managing to keep a cool and even tone, "I was there through the entire event. I was there with the Cat Beast, with the Winged Beast, even inside the factory with you; I never fled." Now Nine called her out again, "You left after we mentioned we were going to One, you left after you fought with One, which is ironic considering-!"

Suddenly Nine caught himself and stopped. With a huff he averted his optics and continued, "You couldn't let anyone clip your wings, so what's even the point of trying? You'll do whatever you want." Seven was done and decided to snap back, "Do whatever I want?! I've never done whatever I wanted! I always have done what I could to protect the others, including you!" She pointed directly at his chest and dropped her spear aside to lean on the phonograph, "You're acting like I left after we lost them!"

"But you did!" Nine suddenly blurted out back, "When I needed you most you weren't there for me! Did you think I would just forget?! I just put it aside until after everything, something that you apparently could and couldn't do with One!" Suddenly Seven had a suspicion that she knew what Nine was talking about. Yet she didn't back down, "Forget what?! You certainly didn't act like anything was wrong until everything was better! What is it Nine?! What did I take from you- From the others that has you like this?!"

The zippered male stayed silent, looking away, and Seven started to cool off. "Just tell me, Nine, please. If I did something I want to know." She was being fully honest and the male hesitated. Then he sighed, a more saddened and calmed sigh as his anger lessened quite a bit. At first he said nothing and then he finally murmured, "Seven… Every moment I could I put you first, I did it because I care about you. At the Cathedral, when the Seamstress came, at the factory… I might have been able to save Eight if I tried."

"Nine…" Seven could hear the clear lamentation in his voice. Even with the fighting, the blaming, she was starting to feel bad for Nine. She had worried that he would start blaming himself for what happened eventually. "But I didn't get a chance, and I was… I was okay- Well, okay enough." He rambled before tensing, fists clenching. "…I wasn't prepared for Five being taken. I was so distracted that I wasn't watching him and… And Six… And just…" He trailed off for a few seconds and his voice grew shaky.

"…And I thought you'd still be on my side, I thought there was a way, but you didn't even listen." The upset returned in his voice. "It wasn't even the fact that you didn't believe me, it was the fact that you followed One who you were avoiding so much that you almost didn't return to the Cathedral! After all of the time I wasted, the chances I wasted to be with you, you returned it by abandoning me when I needed you!" Nine was panting again and Seven was actually somewhat surprised by the reveal.

She hadn't ever thought it bothered Nine that much considering how he came back and helped them escape the Machine after that point. Looking at him in alarm she saw his face fall into sadness and watched as he moved beside the phonograph, leaning against it and sliding down. "But… It's not like you were really in the wrong… After all the times I messed up, I wouldn't trust my decisions either." He sat down on the ground, resting his head on his arms as he just sat there. Seven finally willed herself forward and sat down beside of him.

"Nine, you… No, I should've trusted you. It wasn't fair of me to not trust you after you saved me from the Machine. You were the only one really asking questions and figuring things out…" She shrugged a little bit, "I don't know, I just… I got scared. I thought just killing it quickly would save us, but instead I almost destroyed everything." Nine shook his head in his arms as though disagreeing, but didn't move his head back at all to say anything or look at her. She reached out and laid her hand on his back to comfort him, on the upper portion of his number.

"If it wasn't for you none of them would've made it out and their souls wouldn't have been freed, they would have actually died for good. You can't blame yourself for everything." She was starting to realize that perhaps Nine's anger towards her wasn't fully directed towards her. He pulled back into the sitting position and glanced at her, starting to look a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry, Seven. About what I said- I don't even know why I said it. It shouldn't have bothered me after everything that happened," he meekly continued and Seven answered firmly.

"Don't apologize… Because you're right…" She sighed and looked forward, "Nine, I… I do have a problem with running away. Back when I left the Cathedral- Maybe One was acting like a tyrant, but instead of staying I left. I left behind Six, Five, and Two while endangering the twins. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I was certain at the time it would make everything better." She felt Nine lean on her a bit and his head rested on her shoulder.

Gently she reached out and rested her hand on his as though to tuck his head underneath hers. "But I became reliant on it. I learned how to physically fight my battles, but never the ability to face something that I couldn't fight, so I learned to run. Trust me, you haven't seen how desperate I've gotten." Yet Nine felt the need to defend, "But you did fight to protect us. Against the Seamstress, the Winged Beast…" Seven chuckled dryly.

"And then on the bridge I panicked. Six was gone, Five was gone, and when One came with the suggestion to destroy it outright I sort of… Clung to it." They then sat there in silence together as they both let everything sink in. What had been a full out fight had now digressed into something softer, something more honest and healing. The day continued and eventually the sun started to glint down as it descended into a setting position. It was at this time that Nine and Seven started talking again.

"We should head back home," Seven insisted and Nine nodded in agreement. "Sure, just… Again, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it." The Warrior smiled at him, "Maybe you didn't, but I rather hear it then have you hide away from me. No more hiding; we face our problems together, alright?" She pushed her helmet back and pressed her forehead against his affectionately. He sighed as though the touch was pure relief and smiled a bit, "Alright. I think I can do that." They stood and were planning to head out when Nine hesitated again.

"…Seven…" He looked to the needle on the phonograph, remembering when they had been sitting there what seemed like forever ago. "…When we were up there watching the others, before everything happened, I was planning to tell you something… But I backed down and by time I almost regained the nerve everything happened." He seemed a little nervous as he looked over towards the female. "I'm sorry about everything today, so I… I think I should just go for it and tell you, so I don't feel any more regrets around you and so we're open and honest…"

Seven gave a nod and listened carefully, tightening her hold on her spear so that she could smother any anxiety. "Seven, I… I have feelings for you… I don't understand them, but I do know that they've been here for a while… That's why I went to save you and that's why I would go back again." He felt heat enter his cheek and she felt a delight course through her center, underneath her toggle. "So, umm, that's all… Sorry to be so awkward about this," Nine pointed out with clear awkwardness and a sheepish smile.

Instead Seven simply asked in a breathy gasp, "You… Love me?" The word was almost foreign to Nine and yet made complete sense upon hearing it. As though he had once known of it and somehow forgotten, "...Yes. I do…" Now he couldn't merely pass it off, he had to wait for a reaction, but wasn't expecting any miracles considering his behavior earlier. The Warrior stepped forward immediately and leaned again him, using her free hand to pull him closer so that she could nuzzle her head against his.

"Nine, I… I've never felt like this before. Never for anyone else." Nine's pulse raced in anticipation as the final words slipped from her lips. "I love you too." His face burst into a smile as he suddenly embraced her, nearly knocking her off her feet in his fit of joy. "You do?! Even- Even after- Are you sure?!" Seven giggled lightly at his insecurity, "Of course I'm sure!" He pulled her in closer, into a warm and tender hug, and with a tilt of the head she initiated a gentle kiss on his rougher lips.

Nine didn't even fully know what it was and yet it felt so nice, so warm and intimate, and he was lost in it. In fact it wasn't until he started to need to regain his breath that he had to pull back. He was matched with Seven's amused smile and he returned it with his own. That was, until his optics briefly flickered past her to the sky and he turned alert. "It's getting late. We probably won't be home until dark," he pointed out and the female shrugged it off. "That's probably best. We don't want One breathing down our necks as soon as we get there."

She took his hand and the two started to walk back. The male chuckled a little bit at the comment, "He takes me as the type to stay awake and wait for us." The two shared a laugh and continued on through the Emptiness. They moved slowly and carefully to make sure that they didn't attract any Beasts, which they didn't. By time they got home a couple of stars were dotting the sky and they entered into the Library. "I think I'll head to bed," Seven suggested with a smile and Nine kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay. Get a good night's sleep. I love you," Nine quipped back. Yet Seven didn't move away. Instead she looked to her spear almost anxiously, playing with it in her hands. "Is something wrong?" Nine offered in his normal friendly and concerned way. It was nice to have him back to his old self again. She looked to him with a strangely embarrassed look, or perhaps simply uncertain, and offered, "Nine… Why don't you stay the night with me?" Nine blinked in response to the offer, but didn't have to think long.

"Okay, sure. If you're sure," he clarified, though stood there unmoving until Seven took his hand to guide. She led him back through the Library towards her own sleeping quarters. Naturally she already has some here as she had been staying with the twins. She guided him along a slanted bookcase into the upper area of the Library, an area Nine himself hadn't seen yet. Her room was inside of a cardboard box and was close to the twins', though they were probably still down in their study at the moment or with the others.

Inside there was a sort of warmth in the darkness. The candle in the corner was unlit, probably because of the box's flammable nature, and a few weapons propped against the wall. There was what looked to be a rack that was made out of some sort of small, thin skeleton. As Seven set her spear into it, it occurred to Nine that it was probably made from the same bones that her helmet was made out of. She set it onto a small, metal hook that she had poking through the wall of the box, then faced him with just herself.

She took his hands and guided him towards the bed slowly. It looked like a much smaller box filled with plush stuffing and topped with a few mismatched blankets that were stitched half-hazard together. Still, it looked rather comfortable, more comfortable then the book that Nine slept on the night before. She guided him over and climbed back onto her bed, still watching him carefully as she did so. She stretched out onto the soft bedding and Nine looked down at her, over her beautiful, white fabric, and was lost.

Something controlled his body and started to puppeteer him as he climbed onto the bed as well. He leaned over her body and lowered to take her lips in a tender kiss. She almost immediately kissed back and wrapped her arms around his necks and shoulders. As they got lost in each other's touches they continued to kiss and be delighted by it. Seven slipped her leg upwards a little bit and Nine hooked a hand underneath it, caressing the curve of her thigh as he presses their hips together.

There was a growing warmth in the area where they are touching, both against their fronts and between their legs. Nine's not certain what specifically this area is, he doesn't know why it tingles in delight, but at the same time part of him knows that he wants something more. He gently rubs against her as she sighs in delight. In the period when their lips are separated she kisses at his neck where his burlap slightly frills out underneath the metal. He gives a groan and clasps her hips, not understanding this new feeling and unsure if he's doing everything right.

"S-Seven?" He questions, especially once he notices something changing. The area between her legs had changed slightly. No longer was it simply normal fabric, but he could feel something metal in the center, opening to him. It was a bit too dark to see and he was afraid looking down to examine would ruin the very carefully cultivated mood. Also, Nine was starting to notice something odd about himself. There was a growing sensitivity and pressure between his own legs, something trapped beneath his burlap.

Seven had to notice it but she didn't seem too uncertain or questioning, so Nine simply went along with it. He continued to desperately grind against her, kissing along her toggle now as her hands caressed his back. It was then that she stopped him with a light push on his shoulders. He leaned back with a questioning look on his face, afraid that he had done something wrong, but she simply smiled and reached for his zipper pull. As she unzipped him he shivered at the tingly sensation from the action.

As he was fully opened something like a rod slipped from his confines. He gasped at seeing it and followed by a pleasure filled moan as Seven slid her hand lightly along it. "Do you know what we're doing?" she asked him and he hit his lip, "Not really…" He gave a crooked smile that Seven returned with a sweet one. "Then let me show you." She slid herself forward and gently moved Nine closer, connecting their bodies once more. Nine eagerly followed suit and soon the tip of his rod, still sensitive and needy, pressed to the opening of metal between her legs.

He knew what he was supposed to do. Slowly Nine started to push in and Seven winced lightly, but quickly smothered it. When he stopped for a few moments she started to push back towards him as though encouraging that she was alright to continue. Finally they were pushed together, him securely inside of her tight heat, and he waited until he could feel her relax comfortably. It didn't take too long for her to do so and once she did he began a steady rhythm of his own, gently sliding in and out of her.

The pleasure almost immediately started to intensify at this point. Nine started to thrust a little faster and Seven started to lose herself as well, one hand clutching his back and the other clutching the bedding. She arched her back delicately into his touch as he continued. Their bodies moved together as one in a delightful dance, building heat and pleasure at the delightful friction. He clutched to her waist, she moved back against him firmly, and they built themselves to a height that they had never felt beforehand.

It ended in a sudden swoop. Seven plummeted first with a cry of Nine's name and was overtaken by the feeling, shivering and trembling in his grasp. As her body tightened around him he hit his end as well. It was a beautiful sensation that his body and mind could only barely comprehend. When he came down they were laying together on the bed, cuddled into each other. He fumbled around somewhere for the blanket and tugged it upwards, but when it caught under one of them and refused to move he simply let it go.

Seven was still panting when she regained enough strength to turn onto her side and affectionately nuzzle into his zipper. He held her close in return, no longer to ignore her, never to ignore her again perhaps. The disputes were long forgotten and they were both ready to move on to a new future, together.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: I hope that everyone enjoyed the story! ^-^**


End file.
